Talk:Abracadavre
Untitled I added the video. I placed it in the page where it wasn't overlapping anything hopefully. The video is from the composer's site like the other ones. The lyrics are in the video but I didn't feel like typing them all out so I guess someone else could do that. Zombies fan 15:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) zombies fan I added the lyrics for the song. Nice uploading the vid. Didn't thought it would be up this soon. Xaioa 17:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to type out the lyrics. I actually didn't expect it to be out this soon either. I moved the video to be next to the lyrics. Zombies fan 19:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) zombies fan Deletion?! Okay, what the heck?! The article is said to be deleted? Why!? 1) The song is awesome 2) The song actually exists (I do have to say this) 3) There is no reason for this article to be deleted. I rest my case.﻿ I don't think it is anymore. It was set for deletion because it wasn't confirmed that this was the actual name of the track until this morning. I saw that someone took down the deletion warning afterwards so I think its ok? ' 21:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) zombies fan' ﻿ Theory for song do you think this song might be Samantha (or maybe even Richtofen?) singing about the zombies, and wondering if there really there, or just their imagination, and is feeling bad about causing them pain? The chorus of "their pain ('their' presumably being the zombies)" being "all inside my head" really seems to point toward Richtofen, but honestly I think the song is vague enough to be about Samantha or anything, really. I remember Kevin Sherwood saying specifically that he liked the song lyrics to be ambiguous, or at least debatable. well, personally i think its Samantha singing about the survivers, the line "its killing me, to see im killing you" seems to point to this, and the line "i see them always, but they're all inside my head" also backs this up. but, as the previous post states, the lyrics are supposed to be debatable 19:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No, it is in Samantha's perspective. However, the lyrics refer mostly to the plot and ending of Origins. 03:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Two points added to trivia. I added two trivia topics... First about the riddles, and secondly the one about the modulating sentences. They are interesting to me. I hope you agree! GermanScientist 01:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice, i liked the riddles that you posted though i knew the first one that was your shadow but i still dont understand the second very much but i guess the part "what dead men have and rich require" means that its nothing but still... CounterShift 17:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Artist?? Does anyone know who the artist of this song is? Is it Elena Siegman or someone different? Thursday, Februrary 3, 1:00 PM KST The composer is Kevin Sherwood, who also wrote the lyrics, and Elena Siegman sings the song. Just as the previous zombie songs. GermanScientist 05:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) All inside your head? What if the song is true? What if the zombies are all in their heads?Reznov115 22:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Itunes????? Win will this be on itunessssssssssssssssssssssssssssss''' 01:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC)' Full Theory of Song's Meanings I believe there are several quite deep meanings and hint to Samantha's history and undeath in this song. I will list these below. --"I say goodbye at night and morning, hi, I'm a part of you, what am I?-- While this particular rhyme obviously means your shadow, it could have a more concentrated meaning for Richtofen. Perhaps the inclusion of this riddle means that Samantha is following her murderer within the shadows, directing her zombies to slay the four? Possible. --"I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign"-- If a particular illness or wound (eg. tumor) is benign, it means that is harmless, and cannot kill. This may mean that Samantha believes that the pain and death she is inflicting upon the four soldiers is not real, or that she thinks the zombies to be harmless. They certainly seem to share a connection with her (eg. "SAAAAAAMMM!") --"I am the only one 'undone'"-- Supporting the theory that Samantha is indeed dead, but not entirely so. She seems to have transcended a physical form through the Hellhound Attack that killed her father. Perhaps he has also ascended? --"I'm a broken miracle now in your head"-- This line, and the contrasting, vengeful and hate-filled scream it is sung in, perhaps means that Samantha is suffering from some sort of mental division, or multiple-personality disorder. At times such as these she seems to accept her existence and the fact that she is trying to kill them, while at others she is uncertain of reality and, while not quite little-girl-like, still fairly innocent. --"I don't feel, like I am real, but I know it's all just imagin-ary"-- As said previously, this seems to be one of the moments in which Samantha doubts the existence of herself or any of the characters. The last words seem to strengthen the theory that she believes that she is dreaming or simply imagining the events of "Zombies". --"Are they real, and do they feel, is all the pain, just inside my head"-- This line refers to the four characters, and she questions whether they are real human beings. She also reveals that she can feel the pain of the zombies and presumably the characters to inside her head. This could mean that she shares a bond with the main characters as well through the E. 115, but this is just speculation. Another possibility is that is indeed all literally inside her head: that the actions of players and the events of zombies are all just creations of Samantha's vivid and godly imagination. --"I am what men love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife, I'm what dead men have a rich require, I'm what contented men desire..."-- The answer to this riddle means "nothing", and while its purpose in the song, to me, is unclear, it could build on the theory that Samantha believes that none of the Zombies or Characters or places exist, and that it is all inside her head. --"I see them always but there all inside my head"-- This could mean that Samantha cannot stop envisioning the zombie hordes, possibly leading to the conclusion that she is the '''unwilling '''leader of the undead hordes. --"It's killing me, to see I'm killing you...death is magic, say Abracadavre now"-- This is one of the lines in which Samantha clearly accepts that she is trying to kill the characters and is opposed to it, and the second part could represent that Samantha childishly believes she can make it all go away with a single word. --"These shackles, they come with certain opportunities, they won't let me get away, but they show me we're the same""-- This is a tricky one. It is unclear who she is referring to considering other parts of the song, but it could centre around Richtofen. It could possibly mean that Sam and Edwards and connected through some sort of bond, and that one needs to die in order for the other to survive. A bit Harry Potter vs. Voldemort cliche, but it could be true. Richtofen desires to destroy Samantha in order to stop the zombies, where as Sam wishes to avenge herself and her father. --"I'm wretched but I'm powerful..." Fairly self explanatory. She finally admits to being 'wretched', and that she has great power over the events of Zombies. This makes it unclear whether she is deliberately controlling the horde or simply an unwilling bystander who is being posessed by the zombies themselves. These are my theories anyway. Feel free to use whatever makes sense in context. I could always be "dead" wrong....hehe, get it? Zillen123 21:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What if the line "These Shackles, the come, with certain opportunities etc. means that Sam and our 4 heroes are prisoners of the zombies and the good side of Sam is prisoner of the demonic side? Just so many possabilities. 01:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No, it probably refers to Samantha being trapped in the MPD. 03:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a li'l lyrical correction here... The line we've got written in the lyrics on the Abracadavre page, "''In my Head" (after the lines "I'm a broken miracle now!" and "What goes up must never come back down!") should be "In your Head". Now I know that doesn't match up with the rest of the song and the repeated saying of "all inside my head" throughout the lyrics, but she pretty clearly says, "''In ''your head" in the song Also, it's um... it's written right there in the lyrics of the youtube video Kevin Sherwood put together, so.... yeah. Just gunning for accuracy here. I would have edited the page myself, but "We've got a page breach, get dooown!", y'know? Alright. Cheers. CaptainFlowers 03:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC)CaptainFlowers Trivia: Trivia: Riddles - The first riddle should be split, as the first half of that riddle is a differant riddle where the answer is 'Imagionation' or 'mind' Use only the composer's videos Shouldn't the game over video at the bottom be from the composer's page like every other video? this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSOOPAYHLWw People. THIS IS NOT SAM'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!! If u've heard the radios for Ascention, then u know that it's from Yuri's point of view. Does anyone here agree w/ me? Zombiehunter115 19:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC)